Anniversary Treat
by TheDaringInferno
Summary: It's been an amazing year and Flynn wanted to give his lovers the best anniversary ever.


Flynn twisted nervously on the soft bed, shifting himself from side to side. This was his dumbest idea yet. He should never have done this. He looked like an idiot, his body wrapped in soft silk draping nicely over him yet still sheer enough to see through entirely. Maybe the rose petals that scattered the room were too much. Or the candles.

Regret welled in the man. This was such a stupid idea. His lovers wouldn't want this. They weren't romantic men. They slept together and they fucked and there was never really a romance to their relationship. This would be too much. This wasn't how they'd want to celebrate their anniversary. Flynn scrambled off the bed, pulling the silk tighter around himself. Gods he was such an _idiot_. Angrily he swept the rose petals off the bed, muttering to himself. Why was he so stupid?

"Flynn?" The brunette looked up in surprise. Harald stood in the doorway, Ivar hovering behind him silently. Flynn shrank away from the two as the brothers surveyed the room. Harald stepped forward, stopping Flynn from crushing a handful of petals.

"Is this for us?" Flynn nodded mutely, eyes dropping down to stare at the floor. Ivar stepped forward, cupping the brunette's face and placing gentle kisses on Flynn's forehead. Flynn blushed and pressed himself closer to the other man feeling Harald slide up against his back.

"This is wonderful, Princess." Flynn blushed, squirming as Ivar's kisses descended down his body. He could feel Harald pressing gentle kisses to the back of his neck while Ivar rubbed at him through his robe. The man smirked and bent down, lips trailing over Flynn's chest until he captured a nipple in his mouth. Flynn gasped and Harald's grip on the brunette tightening as Flynn's hips bucked forward.

"Should we make use of our present brother?" Ivar sent a hungry look towards his brother before nodding. Flynn yelped as he was lifted, Harald's hands cupping him and dropping him softly onto the bed. "Such a beautiful sight, just for us."

Flynn watched as the brothers undressed before him, taking in Ivar's broad shoulders and the scars along Harald's chest. The brothers crawled towards him as Flynn sat on the bed, Harald taking his place behind Flynn while Ivar settled between his legs. Harald resumed kissing along every inch of skin he could reach, peppering Flynn's neck and back with little bites. Ivar lowered himself to eye level with Flynn's cock.

Flynn mewled as Ivar stroked his length, bringing the brunette to full hardness before taking him into his mouth. Ivar smirked at Flynn's broken whine and Harald slid his hand further down the smaller man's back, resting over the soft globes of his ass. He squeezed, dragging a finger over Flynn's hole and frowning in confusion. He pressed his finger harder against the hole, the digit slipping in with little resistance. Flynn groaned, head falling back against Harald's chest and the man laughed.

"Have you been touching yourself while we were gone?" Flynn tensed but nodded nonetheless. He knew the men didn't like it when he touched himself when they weren't there, wanting to be the only ones to bring Flynn to completion but he couldn't help himself. The idea of a romantic evening with his loves had been too much and Flynn had brought himself to completion at the thought of the brothers, curled up in bed surrounded by their scents.

Harald shook his head smiling, letting his finger move gently inside of Flynn. Their little brunette was a wonder, arching under his touch and thrusting up into Ivar's mouth. Harald held the man as Flynn whined and bucked his hips, trying to bring himself closer to the heat around him. Ivar tightened his grip on the smaller man's thighs, sucking harder in the hopes that he could make Flynn come. The man was always so pliant after an orgasm and was willing to let the brothers do anything. Flynn gasped as he felt Ivar take him deeper, frantically pushing the red-head away from his cock.

"No!" Ivar pulled away from the man quickly, staring up at Flynn in concern as Harald wrapped his arms around the brunette. Ivar made a sound of confusion and Flynn relaxed, opening his eyes. He could feel how tense Harald was against his back and smiled softly. His men cared for him so much. "Don't want to cum yet. Want you both inside me."

Harald nearly choked on his breath, looking at Flynn in wonder. Ivar scrambled forward, crashing his lips over Flynn's.

"Fuck Princess." Flynn blushed. They hadn't done this in so long, he knew it would be a nice treat for the brothers. To fell them both inside him, thrusting so deep and filling him like no other. It would be perfect. Ivar was still kissing him in earnest and Flynn kissed back softly, letting the man map out his mouth. He pulled away after a moment, turning his head to capture Harald in another kiss. The older man was still too stunned to move, caught in the thought of being inside Flynn with his brother.

Ivar put himself to use, lifting Flynn's hips so that the brunette's legs settled around his waist before reaching for the smaller man's hole. Harald had managed to open him slightly and Ivar slipped inside, fingers stretching Flynn. He whined and that seemed to break Harald out of his stupor as he surged forward, kissing Flynn fiercely. The brunette smiled and held on to the older man, tilting his hips forward to meet Ivar's searching fingers.

Harald relaxed his grip on Flynn, finally paying attention to what his brother was doing. The quiet man had managed to get three fingers inside of Flynn, spreading the smaller man's hole open with each thrust and Harald growled. He tapped Ivar's shoulder, drawing his brother up for a kiss before turning to Flynn.

"How do you want us, Princess?" Flynn blushed, looking between the two men. This was supposed to be a treat for them, to make them feel good. The brunette kissed both of the brothers before kneeling forward and spreading his legs.

"I want Ivar behind me and Harald in front of me." Ivar nodded thoughtfully and moved to position himself behind Flynn. Harald moved in front of him, cupping the other's face and laying a hand on his brother's arm.

"Do you want to stay on your knees?" Flynn nodded and Ivar gently gripped his hips, pulling him back slightly. Harald reached for one of the pillows, maneuvering it under Flynn's knees and drawing the brunette down to him slightly.

Flynn lowered himself, moving closer to Harald as Ivar plastered himself over the brunette's back. He could feel Ivar's length pressing against his hole, hips giving small thrusts as the redhead tried to hold himself back. Flynn lifted his hips, presenting himself to the quiet man.

"Want you in me." Ivar gave a shaky breath, looking at Flynn in awe before looking to his brother. He wouldn't take their princess without Harald's approval. Harald had always been the one in charge. Even in their youth Harald had been the one to take control of any situation and lead Ivar and with Flynn it was no different. Harald nodded to his brother and Ivar placed a sloppy kiss on the back of Flynn's neck before positioning himself at the other's hole.

Flynn gasped as he felt the head of Ivar's cock slip inside him, Ivar draping himself over the brunette's back. Harald cupped his face again, drawing Flynn down into another searing kiss as Ivar thrust forward gently. Ivar whined and rocked his hips, doing his best not to lose control and fuck wildly into their little lover. Harald released Flynn, lifting his own hips to bring his cock closer to Flynn's hole. There was a bit of maneuvering as Flynn angled himself so that the two men could fit easily inside him before the three rested comfortably, Harald's cock nestled against his brother's.

Flynn whined, shifting his hips slightly. Ivar's cock was pressed tightly up against the walls of his hole, rubbing against that sensitive little spot inside him. Ivar tightened his grip on the brunette's hips, letting out a shuddering breath as he tried to stay still. Harald smiled up at the two, giving an experimental thrust that left both of his men moaning. He thrust again, relishing in the sounds his men gave. Harald reached up to pull Ivar into a kiss, trapping Flynn between them as the brothers kissed deeply. The brunette whined and thrust his hips back, unhappy that the attention had turned from him. This time it was Harald who couldn't stop the groan that left him. Flynn smirked, clenching his hole softly and that was enough to break Ivar's control.

The usually silent man growled, grip turning harsh as he slammed his hips forward fully. Flynn gasped, body rocking forward and Harald moaned as he felt his brother's cock slide against his own. Ivar set a harsh pace, giving short fierce thrusts that Harald did his best to match.

The brothers rocked into Flynn, leaving the brunette a wet moaning mess as the two thrust in and out of his hole. He was so _full_. So nice and full as their cocks pushed deeper and deeper inside of him. It was _perfect_. This was the perfect way to spend their anniversary and Flynn couldn't be happier. Then Ivar shoved his cock _up_ and Flynn's arms collapsed under him. He let his chest drop to Harald's, going limp beneath Ivar as the men pounded into him. He was so _close_. Just a little more, a little more and…

"Yes! So close, please!" Flynn sobbed, cock twitching with the urge to cum. He knew he couldn't touch himself, neither of the brothers would let him put a hand on his dick _now_. He could feel how tense Harald was beneath him, a sure sign of how close the older brother was. Ivar was close too if the deadly grip he had on Flynn's hips was anything to go by. Flynn clenched as well as he could, his hole spasming softly. He wanted to cum so bad and moaned as much to the brothers. Harald huffed out a laugh and kissed the side of Flynn's head.

"You want to cum?" Flynn nodded desperately, hips pushing back against their thrusts. Harald laughed again, reaching up to tap Ivar on the shoulder. The man slowed, ignoring the whine of protest that Flynn gave to look at his brother. Harald smirked, winking at Ivar and the quiet man blushed. He turned his attention back to Flynn, kissing the brunette softly before pulling back. "You'll have to beg for it, Princess."

Flynn pouted and Ivar sighed, burying his face in the back of Flynn's neck. This was a test for the both of them. Ivar would have to be _patient_ and leave their Princess alone while Flynn had to _beg_. Neither were too keen on the idea but Harald was smirking and they _had_ to listen. Well Ivar did. Flynn was stubborn as ever and instead of begging for Harald to let him cum he chose to rock his hips back into Ivar. Ivar hissed, doing his best not to meet the brunette thrust for thrust. He could feel Harald's length pulsing against his own and whined. Why was Flynn making this hard for him? He knew they would need to listen to Harald's rules.

Harald frowned as he saw a look of concentration come over Ivar's face. The other was doing his best to follow Harald's rules but Flynn wasn't making it easy on him. The little brunette was thrusting and moaning and Harald could see Ivar's resolve weakening. Well that wouldn't do.

Harald grabbed Flynn's chin, forcing the brunette to face him. Flynn whined and tried to look away but Harald shook the man's head and Flynn was back to looking at the older Stabbington.

"Princess, what did I say?" Flynn bit his lip. He knew he was supposed to beg but he just wanted to _cum_. He just wanted to feel good. But if he didn't listen to Harald he would be put in a chastity belt for a week and that wasn't worth fighting the man for. _And_ he would get Ivar in trouble when the man inevitably lost control and fucked Flynn into the mattress and that wasn't fair either.

" _Please."_ Flynn huffed as he felt the men shift slightly inside him. _There_. He had begged. Now he could cum.

"Please what?" Flynn frowned. He wanted to cum so bad, his cock was throbbing pressed against Harald's stomach. Ivar wasn't faring much better, breaths turning harsh as he panted against Flynn's neck. Harald was close too, his length so hard and pulsing inside of him. But no one would get to do anything until Flynn begged properly. Flynn mewled and finally looked down at Harald.

"Please let me cum, Daddy! I'll be a good princess I swear, just please Daddy! Want to feel you and Puppy fill me up so much!" Harald growled, smirk tugging at his lips as Flynn rocked back softly. Ivar was thrusting shallowly, trying to hold back until he was given permission and Harald took pity on his brother. Ivar had been such a good boy this entire time.

"What do you say Puppy? Do you want to fill our princess?" Ivar nodded, just barely stopping himself from slamming forward into Flynn. Harald thrust softly, reaching up to cup his brother's face. Ivar whined and nuzzled into the hand on his face, pleading gaze turning to Harald. The older brother nodded, smiling as Ivar groaned and eagerly slammed forward.

Flynn mewled as the brothers began to thrust into him again, nearly sobbing in relief. Harald smiled and pulled Flynn down for a final kiss, wrapping his hand around the brunette's cock and tugging gently. Flynn gasped, hole clenching tightly and that was enough to send Ivar over the edge. The man panted as he came, hips stuttering with each thrust as he spilled into Flynn. Harald groaned at the feel of his brother's cock against his, seed leaving him and Harald couldn't hold on to his own orgasm. He came, biting down on Flynn's collar as he did and pulling Flynn over the edge with him. The three men were left a panting and sticky mess as they lied against each other, trying to catch their breaths.

Flynn whined as Ivar pinned him to Harald's chest, trapping him against the mess between him and Harald. His hole was so _sensitive_ and Ivar and Harald were still inside him, every shift sending a shockwave up his spine. Harald seemed to notice his discomfort and gently brushed away the brunette's hair.

"You alright princess?" Flynn shook his head, hole clenching painfully around the two. He whined again, feeling Ivar slip out of him quickly. Harald was slightly gentler, slowly easing himself out before placing a soft kiss on Flynn's forehead. Flynn smiled and nuzzled into the man's chest, brightening when he felt Ivar curl around him as well.

The quiet man buried his face in Flynn's soft locks, hiding the blush that stained his cheeks as he looked over their princess. He'd gotten carried away again and fucked their little brunette too hard. Before he could apologize Flynn was twisting up to kiss him softly.

"Thank you, Ivar." Flynn turned away from the now stunned Ivar, moving to kiss Harald as well. "And thank you Harald. This was a wonderful anniversary."

The brothers grinned down at their princess, wrapping around him tightly as the three cuddled together. Flynn basked in the attention, warmth spreading through him as his men continued to kiss him softly and hold him. Harald smiled against Flynn's neck, feeling Ivar's legs tangle with his as his younger brother tried to hide his contentment.

"Thank _you_ for surprising us with such a beautiful present." Flynn _giggled_ , and his hand swiftly shot up to cover his mouth as he looked at the brothers in horror. Ivar couldn't hold in his laugh and chuckled as Flynn began to pout. Harald felt his heart swell with love as he watched the two. He loved these men more than anything in the world.

"You both did so well today." Ivar and Flynn looked up, both blushing softly as they took in Harald's praise. Both men loved the attention Harald would give them and practically relished in it. "Let's rest and later I'll make a special treat for dinner when we wake up."

Ivar nodded, tucking against Flynn and letting his eye slip closed. Flynn seemed to be willing to obey as well and relaxed. Harald looked down at his boys, smile on his face. He would make sure that he made Flynn's favorite dessert as a treat for planning such a wonderful night for them. This was by far one of their best anniversaries yet.


End file.
